


thirty-one days until

by scrawlerem



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Countdown, F/M, Fluff, Jake x Amy - Freeform, Jake/Amy - Freeform, Peraltiago, Soulmate AU, The Killers - Freeform, a lil bit of angst, brooklyn nine nine - Freeform, jakexamy, jk its all fluff, soulmate, soulmate au jake x amy, soulmate au peraltiago, when your name is written on their wrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawlerem/pseuds/scrawlerem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was thirty-one days until Amy turned thirty. She hoped that meant it was thirty-one days until those tiny words appeared on her wrist, assuming he too had already lived 10985 days himself. Of course, she’d already met her soulmate. They were perfect for each other. They were into all the same things, had the same job, both liked to be on time, organised, structured, take things slow. Besides, he was thirty-three and there was no name on his wrist. There were sparks, nothing life changing but still. It added up.<br/>But a confirmation would be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thirty-one days until

_thirty-one days until:_

Amy’s eye’s felt sore as she lay awake in bed; no sense of drowsiness lay upon her.

It was funny how everything came down to the tiny words that are inked on to your wrist by the time both you and your soulmate turn thirty. It was rather courteous really, how the tattoos allowed you to at least sort your life out first before fate was written out for you. Of course, the theory was you were _supposed_ to have at least met your soulmate before you turn thirty. The tattoo is really just a confirmation of what you should already feel. Or perhaps a reminder to go back and look again at someone you might’ve overlooked.

Sometimes, if it’d been a really long week at the precinct, when they’re at the bar Terry tells the group the story of him and Sharon. It was like the squad’s pick me up story. Amy and Charles really got into it, they’re the suckers for the soulmate system. Gina pretends not to be interested, but everyone knows outside her cool exterior she’s just looking for that person too. Sometimes Holt even talks about him and Kevin; after he’s had a few drinks that is. How they’d met up after talking over the phone as if they were drawn to one another. How when they’re hands brushed for the first time he swore it felt like everything fell into place.

 Jake and Rosa were the only ones who aren’t really into it. Rosa says she doesn’t need some stupid tattoo to tell her who to love. Jake doesn’t know how to feel love when he doesn’t love himself.

It was thirty-one days until Amy turned thirty. She hoped that meant it was thirty-one days until those tiny words appeared on her wrist, assuming he too had already lived 10985 days himself.

Of course, she’d already met her soulmate. They were perfect for each other. They were into all the same things, had the same job, both liked to be on time, organised, structured, take things slow. Besides, he was thirty-three and there was no name on his wrist. There were sparks. It added up.

But a confirmation would be nice.

Amy had to admit she’d thought being with her soulmate would be a little more exciting. That maybe somehow she would feel the thing when it felt like every touch was electric or fireworks in her stomach. The event that’d been described in every pop song she could remember.

She passed it off as it just being her. Her whole life people had teased her for being boring, telling her she needed to let go and have fun. Now she’d met her match and maybe this was just as exciting as Amy Santiago got. Maybe that’s just how the rest of her life would be with Teddy Wells. 

When Amy had first heard of the opening in the nine-nine. She’d been compelled to take it. She’d thought at the time, it was a sign that would lead her to her soulmate. History books often depicted a sense of overcoming in the years approaching your thirties. The feeling of compulsion to do something out of the blue. It had reunited her with Teddy in the end. So she guessed the system was right all along.

You were supposed to know your soulmate not when you first meet them or talk to them but the first time you touch. As your souls finally brush again for the first time in that life. Just like how Holt had described. She’d felt sparks with Teddy; it had to be him.

Amy turned over in bed, this was going to be a long night.

\-------------------------

 

_Twenty-six days until:_

It was a Thursday morning when Charles came into work for the first time ever without his signature thick, gold watch strapped to his wrist.

Most people covered up their wrist if they were over thirty and they still didn’t have a tattoo inked on it. When it first appears you want to be the first to know, not one of your friends or colleagues.

Amy noticed it as soon as he walked out of the elevator. There was something different about the way he walked, a new sense of confidence, bursting with energy.

“Her name is Genevieve.” Boyle announced to the precinct, barely containing his excitement while confirming Amy’s suspicions. 

“Who is?” Rosa deadpanned.

“My soulmate!” He held up his wrist to show the small cursive words which now lay there.

“Good for you buddy!” Jake said, out of his chair in an instant and slapping his buddy on the back. “That’s a great name, future Genevieve Boyle.”

“I know!” Boyle said excitedly.

Amy thought it must be hard for Jake to appear to be so happy for his friend when he still wore his assortment of bracelets up his arm, like he has for the past two years ever since he turned thirty.

“So you recognise the name right, where have you met her before?” Amy spoke up excitedly. She had to admit, she was a sucker for this stuff.

“I don’t know.” Boyle said throwing up his hands, yet the smile not leaving his face. “I can’t remember a Genevieve Mirren-Carter.” 

“Well she’ll be looking for you as well.” Terry said, smiling wide. “I’m sure she’ll like all your favourite weird, definitely not health and safety checked cuisines.”

“Thanks Sarg.” Boyle beamed, before walking to the files room with a noticeable jump in his step.

\-----------------------

_Twenty-three days until:_

Amy looked over at Boyle’s empty desk. Not being able to stop a smile forming on her face. She was really happy for him, he had taken a few days off work to try and find her, Genevieve.  There wasn’t many people Amy thought deserved love as much as Charles did.

“What’s got you all happy Santiago, you’re making it hard to concentrate.”

She broke out of her trance as she looked back to Jake sitting opposite her at his desk. She couldn’t help feeling a little surprised. He was always saying little things that made her stomach do this weird flip inside her. It was odd, they were always sounded like insults yet the words were all flattery.

“Oh you know, just fantasising of a dashing young man coming on his horse to save me from all this paperwork.” She said sarcastically.

Jake smiled wider.

 

“Hot date tonight?” He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

She glares at him.

“No, I was joking. I’m still with Teddy.” She says rolling her eyes.

Jake raised his eyebrows, questionably. Amy buried her face in her hands.

“You know what I meant.” She said, embarrassed.

Jake spoke again, quieter this time.

“So you think he’s the one.” Jake said, gesturing down to Amy’s wrist which she hadn’t even realised she’d been rubbing at the mention of Teddy.

Amy pulled her sleeves over her wrist, embarrassed for a different reason she couldn’t quite place.

“Yes.” She paused, unsure. He looked at her with curious eyes. “No?” She paused again before sighing and shaking her head. “I don’t know.”

He looked at her, half smiling.

“Don’t fret too much Santiago. You’ve only got a few more weeks to go before you’ll know for sure.” He said, pushing his paperwork to one side of his desk. “Then maybe _I_ won’t have to make up your sex tape names for you.” He winked.

“I assure you, my soulmate will be very mature. No sex tape jokes will he speak.” She said, only half joking.

 Jake laughed, the light reaching all the way to his eyes before he stands up and get’s quiet again. He paused before walking away.

“Seriously though Teddy’s a good guy, you guys would be good together.” Jake said, a different look she couldn’t place on his face.

“I know.” Was all she managed to say before he walked off.

\--------------------

_Nineteen days until:_

Amy stared back at herself in the mirror of the old dresser she had in her bedroom. She pulled her hair out of the low messy pony tail she donned for the past day. She brushed her dark hair out, adjusting it so it sat nicely around her shoulders. She smiled at herself. She was going to a restaurant for dinner with Teddy. Safe, warm, loving Teddy. Everything would be fine.

She’d opted for a dress because she wanted to look nice, wanted to put in the effort. When she saw him sitting outside the restaurant she felt herself smiling. He was wore a dark coat, perfect for the occasion.

Teddy complimented her dress before they went inside. They were making small talk, mindless stuff about what looked nice on the menu when Amy saw the lack of his usual brown watch on his wrist. Her heart dropped, did this mean a name had already appeared?

“You’re not wearing your watch.” Amy said, trying sound indifferent. Teddy just looked up at her and smiled.

“Yeah well, I figured I’ve got nothing to hide anymore. I know when mine’s going to appear.” He said kindly, as he showed her his bare wrist. Amy smiled at him once more, although it felt a little forced. It was a sweet gesture but there was a feeling of guilt which settled over her as he continued to rub small circles on her wrist with his thumb.

And she didn’t quite know why.

\-----------------------------

_Eighteen days until:_

In retrospect she wished she’d never done it. It would have been a thousand times easier if she’d just stayed home. But she had to go back to work tomorrow and then Teddy was assigned to be on a stakeout next weekend so she would barely get to see him.

Amy had wanted to be spontaneous. So she’d called Teddy up to see if he wanted to come with her to walk around Central Park together. It was supposed to be romantic.

It had started off perfectly. Although it the air was chilly and Amy had forgotten her coat, Teddy had given her his. There was a stilt in the conversation and it wasn’t a problem because barely a second had passed of silence and Teddy had taken it as an opportunity to talk about his new Pilsner mix.

She had to admit, Amy didn’t find the topic as exciting as she pretended it was. The hard truth was she didn’t even like the stupid drink that much while Teddy talked on and on about it she wanted to scream.

They’d made it by the pond when she noticed it.

She was certain it hadn’t been there before. She couldn’t read it but she could see the tiny cursive letters that were now printed on Teddy’s wrist.

 She felt sick.

“And then if you add just a little bit of…” Teddy paused, noticing Amy’s face. “Babe? What’s wrong?”

Amy honestly thought she was going to throw up. It felt like everything she had known, everything safe had just been ripped away from her and now she was falling. Teddy put a warm hand on her shoulder, “Amy?” He asked again.

She was frozen.

“I…” She paused. “I should go.” She said quietly, everything shattering around her.

“Wha- Why?” Teddy asked as Amy took off his jacket and shoved it back into his arms.

She had already turned away before he had a chance to stop her. Cursing herself all the way to even let a small part of her believe.

“Amy!” Teddy calling her back. “Are you breaking up with me?” He asked, confused.

She froze, her feet freezing as she felt the dew on the grass.

“It’s your wrist.” She said. Teddy looked down at his newly inked hand. Hi reaction was immediate, his expression changed from confusement to a look of surprise and maybe even a hint of smile. She turned around and began walking off again, embracing the cold.

“Amy!” Teddy called to her one last time, she willed herself not to around. It had started raining and she felt the icy cold droplets pierce her bare skin. “I’m sorry! I really am.” He yelled over the rain.

That was the last thing she ever heard Teddy Wells say.

\-------------------------------

_Seventeen days until:_

_“Coming out of my cage_ _and I've been doing just fine_  
Gotta gotta be down because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss”  
  


 “Nice choice Peralta, The Killers, very classy.” Amy said as the iconic lyrics echoed throughout the entire car. This car may smell of old cheese but it sure had good acoustics.

“Don’t mock me Santiago, you know you know all the word’s to this song.” Jake retorted, calling her bluff.

“Alright maybe.” She laughed, the small action elevating her as she felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders.

Jake starts shouting out the lyrics just as it hit the chorus.

“Come on Santiago!” He yells in between phrases. “It’ll make you feel better.”

She couldn’t help but notice the way her mouth turned upwards as she watched Jake get engrossed with the song. He was singing in with such vibrato she knew he was just doing to make her laugh.

Honestly she didn’t understand. She should be heartbroken. It was nearly a year relationship that had failed. She’d thought he was her soulmate. Amy knew she should be sobbing, letting all her emotions out. Eating Rocky Road ice cream and binge watching Netflix as she wondered what she could possibly have done to deserve this? What was so wrong with her?

But honestly, she think she’d been sad because it was simply confirming her suspicions. A part of her was relieved.

Teddy was safe and warm. But he wasn’t exciting, at least not for her. She needed someone who drove her to be her best, who made her feel excited for everyday to come waking up next to them. She just wasn’t going to get that with Teddy.

As the song repeated itself for the next chorus and Jake amped up the volume she couldn’t help to start shouting the lyrics too, followed by a cheer from Jake.  Somewhere in the back of Amy’s brains she knew that what they were doing was unprofessional. That belting out song lyrics were hardly in the rule book for stakeouts. But she knew Jake was trying to make her feel better and it was working, who was going to stop him.

\----------------------------

_Eight days until:_

Amy loved loosing herself in cases and this one had been one of her best distractions yet. It had been assigned to her two days ago and she’d barely slept since. It was a kidnap case, and an important one at that; involving some high up CEO business man who had clearly pissed off a lot of people. To make things even better, Holt was working the case with her. Sure, so was Jake, but you can’t have everything.

Captain Holt had called both Jake and her into his office early Wednesday morning.

“This is a very serious case.” He began, “The only reason we’re receiving it at all is because of the exceeding number of arrests we have over the other precincts, as well as our record we hold at Tactical Village.” Holt had paused, as if contemplating if he should say something. “It was originally given just to me but…” Amy could have sworn she saw the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly. “I asked if I could extend it to my two best detectives.”

_Oh my._

“You will not be disappointed sir, we will not sleep until it’s solved!” Amy said enthusiastically, doing a captains salute which she immediately regretted. _Keep it together woman._

“I’m sorry,” Jake began, clutching his heart while holding out his phone, “Will you say that again, I want to make it my ringtone.”

Characteristically, Holt ignored them both.

\-------------------------

_Five days until:_

She was really enjoying working this case, even though the eye bags under her eyes had developed onto a whole new level. Holt still hadn’t shown one sign of fatigue even though this was the third night in a row the three of them had stayed up working on this case. She was pretty sure she was 90% caffeine at this point.

They sat mostly in Captain’s Holt office so they could work collaborate without being disturbed too much. Amy had to admit while she was thrilled to be working on a case with her mentor, she really liked having Jake on it too. When they weren’t bickering they actually worked _really_ well together; each of them being able to provide a different perspective on something.

Besides, Jake helped keep things light. His goofiness and jokes kept her out of her head too much and she actually found herself _really_ enjoying work.

Plus, it kept her mind off Teddy and the increasing small amount of time until her thirtieth birthday.

\-------------------------------------------------------

_Four days until:_

She didn’t know how to think anymore.

It was 11:45 in the evening. There was an impressive total of seventeen coffee cups scattered across the room. Mostly courteous of Jake’s inability to clean up after himself but Amy knew she’d contributed too.

They were close, so close. She could feel it. But they were also exhausted. Amy looked over at Jake on the couch across the room. She hadn’t even noticed his eyes were closed; he wasn’t moving a muscle. She should’ve noticed the lack of annoying buzzing in her ears.

Amy paused for a moment rearranging papers on the table. Holt was out getting the group another round of coffee. She took a moment to really look at Jake; something she couldn’t do much when he was awake because it was only a matter of time until he realised she was staring and she’d be mocked for the rest of the day.

Not that she _wanted_ to stare at him or anything but…

His hair was shorter recently, she noticed. Not so much the curly mess it had been when she first met him. She had to admit she liked this better. Right now it was sticking up in every direction. It was odd looking at Jake and seeing no wide smile etched onto his face.

Her eyes travelled to his wrist, still covered in thick array of bracelets. She imagined him walking into work one day without them and some girl’s name tattooed on his wrist.

That though made Amy looked back down to her work. She didn’t quite like that idea.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_Three days until:_

Twenty minutes passed of no Holt, a sleeping Jake and a procrastinating Amy when she noticed there was an eyelash on his cheek.

Her watch had gone off to signal past midnight five minutes ago.

“ _Three days_.” She’d whispered to herself.

Holt had walked in a few minutes later with three cups of steaming coffee. Amy had only a seconds notice to sharply kick Jake’s leg under the table.

“OUCH!” He yelped in surprise.

Amy cringed, at least he was awake.

The captain sat at his desk as if he’d heard nothing.

\----------------------------------

They were on a roll. Jake and Amy were firing ideas back at each other in such speed she thought they’d finish the case tonight. Everything was slowly piecing together, as if building to one moment before everything would fall into place.

“But if you think it was Brooks who was the guy holding up the bank, who was the one who was getting the supplies of Coleman?” Amy questioned.

“Fosters!” Jake said suddenly. “He would’ve had time to finish up the meeting and get the supplies.”

“Yes! And that’s why his finger prints were found on the weapon, so he could take the fall for Wallace!” Amy said excitedly.

“Exactly!” Jake beamed at her and she was smiling back. It felt so good to have finally solved this case but Amy didn’t really think that could explain the way her insides were squirming around in her stomach when Jake looked at her like that.

“Outstanding work detectives.” Captain Holt said, and now Amy was certain he was smiling. “I’m going to go write this up quickly. Pack up, go home, you’ve earned it.” He finished, while heading out to the file room.

When she heard the door click she realised solving the case meant she didn’t get to keep spending her nights like this, with Jake. She didn’t know why she cared. She shouldn’t care. Amy blamed it on fatigue and loss of rational thinking. But for some reason her stomach was still doing somersaults.

“Good work Santiago.” Jake said shuffling up all the papers which lay across the desk. “I guess your stickler for details really paid of this time.” He teased.

Another flip.

“Yeah and I guess your good coffee recommendations paid off too.”

“So you admit ‘ _Rise and Grind’_ is better than ‘ _Lila’s’?”_ He asked smugly.

“I suppose.” She shrugged.

“Another point to Peralta.” He grinned.

On the outside, Amy just rolled her eyes but her stomach wouldn’t’ stop doing acrobatics. Jake was still shuffling papers about.

“Hey Amy would you pass me that paper beside you.” He said gesturing to the report which lay by her foot.

“Oh yeah, sure.” She said. She leaned down to pick up the file; leaning over the table to pass it to Jake; their hands brushed as she passed him the paper.

If she thought her stomach was going crazy before, it was nothing compared to what was happening now. Something coursed through her that was similar to joy but a million times more powerful. It was just in that moment when suddenly her mind felt clear for the first time since she’d been a little kid. Where Jake’s hand had brushed hers it burned. Suddenly she was wide awake.

Amy looked up at Jake to see if he felt anything she just did or if she really was hallucinating from fatigue. Jake was frozen looking back at her, the piece of paper now lying on the floor as they’d both recoiled from each other’s touch.

She was out of the room before Jake could open his mouth.

\--------------------------------

_Two days until:_

Her mind was absolute chaos. She couldn’t make sense of anything. When she’d brushed Jake’s hand everything in the world seemed solvable yet ever since everything looked like a big heaping pile of entangled string.

Was it truly possible she’d never touched Jake Peralta’s bare skin before yesterday, even brushed it? She searched through her mind for time she had. But the boy wore so many layers _all the time_ she couldn’t think of a time she had. It was always arm pulling, or arms brushing, separated by who knows how many layers of cloths.

\----------------------------

_One day until:_

The elevator ride up to the precinct the next morning was the longest it had ever been in her life. She knew as soon as she got out of those metal doors she would see Jake again. A part of her was thrilled, but a part of her was so terrified she didn’t know what she would do when she did.

She heard the familiar ding to signal that the ride was over. She prepared herself to see the messy brown curls she had imagined running her hands through constantly for the past day but was surprised to see an empty desk before her.

She strolled into the office seeing everyone working business as usual, but no Jake Peralta at his desk. She thought he wasn’t coming, maybe she’d scared him off with whatever the hell happened the other night. But then he saw his bag tucked under his chair and she knew he was here.

_Great_ , _she couldn’t even get it over and done with._

She sat down at her own desk with a sigh and continued with the paperwork from the case she’d closed the other day.

It was half past eleven when she headed into the file room to grab something she needed to finish up for a burglary case. She was just reaching for the door handle when it swung open, and there she was face to face with Jake Peralta. Leaving her totally unprepared and flustered. All her plans and preparation flying out the window.

“Amy.” He said, clearly surprised too, if not sounding a little uncomfortable.

“Jake!” she said back, almost over enthusiastically. “What brings you here?”

“To get a file.” He responded, holding up the yellowing pages. “You know, from the file room.” He looked at her confused.

“Right.” She said back trying to laugh it off. Unfortunately for her it was at that moment she realised how close they were standing and it seemed they were almost too close to still be considered friendly. She swore she saw Jake’s eyes flicker down to her lips and she felt hers do the same. In that moment she’d wanted to kiss him. Kiss him and feel just a little bit of what she had the other night.

But she didn’t. She couldn’t.

It was one day until her birthday and she couldn’t handle it if she got into a relationship with another guy and woke up the next morning with different name tattooed on her wrist. She couldn’t do it.

There was also the fact that Jake could totally not have mutual feelings and would gag if she’d tried to kiss him but she tried to not think about that.

“Okay well. I should go and read this file.” He said waving it up in the air.

“Yeah. Go get ‘em!” Amy called after his disappearing figure. Damn, she really should’ve written out a speech.

\---------------------

She didn’t think she got a wink of sleep that night. How could she? Knowing the next day at exactly 12:42 pm there would be most probably  be a name on her wrist. A name she’d been waiting all her life to found out.

Or maybe no name would appear at all and she’d have to suffer like so many people do, waiting. She forced herself not to think of Jake or anyone it might be in order to keep herself sane but that was near  impossible with Kylie texting her all through the night of theories and guesses.

Amy Santiago was tired and she just wanted to sleep. She was going to kill her stupid brain and her stupid best friend.

\----------------------------------------

_Amy’s thirtieth birthday:_

When she arrived at work the next morning with bags under her eyes and a pony tail which was really not up to the standard of the Santiago guidelines, she was greeted from cheers from the precinct.

There was a banner hung across her desk that said ‘Happy Birthday!”. She allowed herself to smile as people began to approach.

“Amy! The big day! How are you? Any changes to your physical appearance as of late?” Boyle asked excitedly, approaching her desk.

“What?” She asked, barely understanding him at the rate he was speaking.

“He wants to know if you’ve found your soulmate yet.” Rosa says from across the room.

“Oh no, not yet. I was born sometime after lunch.” Amy said, attempting to sound indifferent without revealing the exact time of her birth. Not that she cared if people knew but she didn’t exactly want Boyle standing next to her the exact second it happened.

“Ooooh this is so exciting!” He said waving his hands.

“I bet the guy’s gonna be really nerdy. Probably wears glasses and wears pantsuits everywhere. Spends his free time writing shopping lists.” Gina said with equal enthusiasm across the room.

“Nah. I reckon he’ll be like the opposite. You know, loving motorcycles and hates books.” Rosa said, smirking.

“Twenty bucks says he’ll have an afro.” Jake spoke up from his desk enthusiastically.

“Oooh I’ll take that notion.” Gina says.

“Alright enough.” Terry said over the top of them. “I’m sure he’ll be great, however work still does need to be actually done at this precinct so everyone get to it and stop harassing Santiago.”

Charles slumbered back to his desk and Amy let out a sigh of relief. There were butterflies in her stomach that hadn’t seemed to go away as she waited expectantly as the hours passed by.

By the time it was 12:40 she thought she was going throw up. She couldn’t stop looking at her wrist every second. This was her life, her whole future. She was sitting in the break room surrounded by half of the squad who were on their lunch break. She was trying not to look at her wrist. It would tip them off on how close she was.

Unfortunately for her she’d put an alarm on her phone for when it was exactly 12:42. It went off in the middle of everyone’s conversation and she wanted to punch her stupid organised self in the face because now everyone was looking at her and there may or may not be a name being etched into her skin.

“Amy?” Jake asked concern filling his eyes as she sat frozen, white as a sheet as her alarm blared on the couch next to her. Not wanting to move in case it revealed the name on her wrist.

Rosa, Boyle, Hitchcock and Scully look over at them.

She looked at Jake. Trying to convey without speaking she needed help. Her eyes flicked down to her wrist trying to get him to understand. He squints his eyes at her shaking his head. She does it again this time looking to and from the clock and _his_ wrist as it was hard because hers was positioned behind her as she sat.

Recognition flared onto Jake’s face. He pointed to his wrist in confirmation as Boyle’s eyes were still trained on her. But when he held up his hand to point to his wrist, the assortment of bands he wore shifted just a little and Amy saw just a little bit of black ink through the gap.

She nearly fainted. But before she could do anything Jake was on the job.

“Amy!” Jake said suddenly. “I just remembered I need your help with filing some of the evidence for the Wallace case. I was supposed to do it yesterday so we should probably do it now.”

He walked up to Amy quickly and grabbed her wrist, hiding the skin there with his hand and there was that burning again, the feeling of everything making sense and the feeling of joy she couldn’t describe. In the twenty second’s  it took Jake to pry her away from the questions which were about to escape Charles’s mouth as he looked down at Jake touching her wrist she allowed herself to imagine that Jake could be her soulmate. Just for a second.

She swore she’d just seen black ink on his wrist which she knew wasn’t there yesterday.

The door shut behind them, Jake pulled his hand away from Amy’s wrist and she let out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, sorry I forgot to turn off that stupid alarm and I was worried Charles was going to bombard me with questions and I just want to look by myself you know.” Amy rushed out quickly as Jake turned around to face her.

She looked down at his wrist again; the bracelets shifting so she couldn’t see what lay under them. She must of stared a second too long because soon enough Jake was looking down at this wrist too.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“Nothing.” Amy replied. He raised his eyebrows at her.

‘It’s just that-“She paused. “I thought I saw a name under your wristband.” She said quietly. Jake’s mouth fell open and looked back down at his wrist in an almost sense of fear. Amy guessed the whole soulmate thing meant more to him than he’d ever led anyone to believe.

Jake shifted his wrist just a little to raise it up when one of the bands slid further up his arm, revealing the name in full. Amy’s stomach did it’s most impressive flip yet.

_Amy Santiago_

They paused for a moment, both staring down at his wrist in awe and then back at each other. Both of their mouths wide open in surprise. Shakily Amy pulled hand away from her own wrist, revealing the name.

_Jake Peralta_

A solid two minutes had passed before one of them spoke again.

“And you said your soulmate would never make a sex tape joke.” Jake said mockingly, his mouth twisting up in the corners.

And then she was kissing him and it was everything she’d imagined since she was a little girl. Everything she’d been thinking about since she brushed his hand just a few days ago and she cursed herself for not realising sooner because wow this was the most amazing thing she’d ever felt. It was like every Top 40’s pop song ever. Jake’s lips were so _so_ soft and they were kissing at work; something Teddy would never do. He wrapped his arm around Amy’s waist to bring her closer and she was alight. Jake was exciting, he was spontaneous, immature, and hilarious and Amy was pretty sure in that moment that was falling hard and she never wanted to stop falling.

When they finally break apart, they’re both grinning like crazy idiots and she was wondering how she ever missed this.

“Too bad you’re gonna have to give twenty bucks to Gina because I’m pretty sure that doesn’t count as an afro.” Amy said gesturing to his hair.

“Crap.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. okay yes, amy and jake have probably, definitely touched before but this works for the story so shhh  
> 2\. i wasn't actually sure how old these two dorks are like??? Andy Samberg is older than Mellissa though so I just assumed Jake would be older than Amy  
> 3\. this was actually rlly trash but OH WELL


End file.
